Precio que paga un joven por aprender a escribir
by Erelbrile
Summary: El precio que paga un joven por aprender a escribir y tocar la flauta. Arthur es un joven que en los caminos entre pueblos conoce a un trovador, por quien deberá pagar un alto precio.


**Pareja: Francia/Inglaterra**

Escribo sin fin de lucro

**Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Powers y todos sus personajes** - _entiendase ese par de vecinos peleadores_ - **pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Advertencia:** Prepara un pañuelo. Estas advertidx.**AU.** Al ser mi primer fanfiction, tiene un muy posible OoC, ya que me basé en el Inglaterra niño y adolescente que imitaba a Francia.

* * *

><p><span><strong>El Precio que Paga un Joven por Aprender a Escribir y Tocar la Flauta<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desató el peso de mis pies. Sentí como se desvanecía parte del dolor. Besó mis pies, tan desnudos y fríos como el resto de mi delgado cuerpo, llorando.

+'+'+'+'+

François Bonnefoy era un poeta ambulante constantemente enamorado de la vida. Amaba los bosques tal como lo hacía yo. Amaba la mar, la brisa, la sonrisa de una joven o los ojos alegres de un muchacho. No entiendo como es que este amante de las cosas bellas se enamoró de mi cuerpo flaco, constantemente hambriento, desaliñado, de mis ojos taciturnos y pragmáticos.

Recolectaba ramas para la temporada de invierno que se acercaba, especialmente frío aquí en Bretaña, por lo que, si bien era un trabajo simple, me permitía ganarme la vida honradamente, ¿qué otro oficio podía desempeñar un muchacho como yo? ¿Un niño casi, sin familia, sin maestro? Únicamente aquel que me permitía recorrer los senderos marcados por los pasos de años de correrías, cuando mi hermana seguía viva, de su mano o acompañado de mis amigos, aquellos que aún no me dejan. Mientras buscaba, llamaba a mis amigas. ¿Ya se prepararon para el invierno? ¿Les sirvió la lana? Luego de cada esquila les regalaba la sobrante ¡la necesitan tanto! Son demasiado frágiles, sus vestidos delgadísimos. Pero por más que las llamara, no respondían. Las busqué entre las flores que aún sobrevivían al paso del tiempo, entre el follaje, junto al riachuelo que escondido entre los árboles regaba los arbustos en que vivían. Oí sus murmullos y siguiéndolos llegué hasta un pequeño claro no muy alejado del camino entre los pueblos. Algo importante debía estar sucediendo para que se acercasen tanto a la linde del bosque. En el claro, las dríades, las hadas y unos cuantos animalillos tranquilizados pero listos para huir ante la menor provocación lo rodeaban. El escribía -¡escribía!– y recitaba a sus originales espectadores los poemas y sus lánguidas canciones. Las hijas del bosque, invisibles a sus ojos, se le acercaban silenciosamente y lo observaban sin disimulo. Me vieron llegar y él también.

—Sh… acércate con cuidado para no espantar a nuestros amiguitos —me dijo en un susurro, sin levantar la vista. Arrojé mi atado de ramas al suelo y me acerqué sin cuidado a él. Me agaché, tomé entre mis manos un conejo blanco con orejas negras y lo acaricié.

—Ellos me conocen —le respondí.

Llevándose una flauta a los labios mientras me miraba con suspicacia, comenzó a tocar una melodía suave. Sus cabellos, demasiado largos, le daban la apariencia de una mujer, en contraste con un leve asomo de barba que crecía desuniforme. Era algo normal que a los viajeros les sucediese eso luego de dejar un pueblo o ciudad. La flauta que sostenía tenía finos detalles que la recorrían, dibujando lirios.

En algún momento me senté. Toda la tarde escuché esa flauta de lirios, y esa voz, con ese conejo tranquilo entre mis manos. Cuando cayó la noche, en una pausa entre cada sonido que realizó para tomar aire, me levanté antes que volviese a atraparme en su encanto y me interné en el bosque, camino a mi casa.

Por mucho que lo intenté, sus melodías no me dejaron dormir hasta bien entrada la noche.

A pesar que me costó dormirme, me levanté antes del alba y sin saber la razón corrí hasta el claro en que lo dejé la tarde anterior. Al llegar el día ya despuntaba y no lo encontré.

Las dríades y náyades miraban en dirección al pequeño río en que vivían estas últimas desde la altura que les daban las ramas en que se sentaban. Las hadas, conociendo mis pasos, se encaminaron hasta mi posición y me rodearon, comentándome entre risas que "aquel siervo del arte era igual y diferente a mí". No comprendí hasta que me dejé llevar por ellas; tironeaban mis cabellos y mi ropa en dirección al riachuelo. Allí, con el agua hasta los muslos, François lavaba su cuerpo y su ropa. Parado a la sombra de un árbol no me atreví a dejarme ver. Era igual a mí, en el sentido de que mis amigas comprendían la diferencia entre sus propios cuerpos femeninos y mi cuerpo masculino, después de todo, eran ellas quienes me bañaban. La contextura de su cuerpo era diferente, más gruesa: el cuerpo de un hombre y no el de un adolescente. Una capa de vello castaño recorría sus piernas, volviéndose más espesa en su ingle y subiendo hasta su ombligo. Con sus nudillos restregaba su camisa para luego sumergirla en el agua y repetir la operación. Su cintura era ancha y tenía manos grandes pero finas, otra de las antítesis de su apariencia.

Luego de unos minutos, abandoné mi refugio y me acerqué. Cuando me vio, me saludó y con un gesto me invitó a bañarme con él.

—Pero si es el amigo del conejito._  
><em>

Lentamente me despojé de mi capa y de mis ropas. El agua estaba fría, los vellos de mis brazos se erizaban a medida que me acercaba a él. Cuando estuve a su lado, miró mi rostro y frunció el ceño.

—Arthur, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te lavaste la cara?

No respondí. Mi mente no estaba conmigo. Esa voz me resultaba lejanamente conocida, más bien me recordaba una risa antaño conocida. Mientras él lavaba mi rostro con cuidado recordé que nunca me había presentado.

_—Why do you know my name?_

Sin dejar de lavarme la cara y el cuello, respondió.

—Conocí a tu hermana hace muchos años, cuando viajaba con mi familia, pero la verdad no te reconocí hasta que desperté esta mañana, ¡has crecido mucho!

Luego agregó:

—Creo que lo soñé.

"Hadas" pensé. Les gustaba susurrarles a los viajeros desprevenidos mientras dormían en los caminos toda clase de ideas locas para molestarlos. Las manos de Francis lavaron mis hombros, mis brazos, bajaron por mi torso y entonces me aparté. Volví a acercarme a él y poniendo mis manos sobre sus hombros lo obligué a arrodillarse en el agua. Sobre el pasto de la orilla había un cuenco mediano con una barra de jabón –no puedo evitar pensar que tiene más clase que yo –la cual tomé y procedí a lavarle el cabello.

—Te pareces a tu hermana en el color del cabello y de los ojos.

Mi hermana. ¿Qué más sabía él de ella?

—¿Cómo está?

—Muerta. Al igual que el resto.

Se quedó callado un momento.

—¿Sabes? Teníamos la misma edad.

La misma edad. No lucía tan mayor, seguramente no había vivido las mismas experiencias que nosotros.

_—Where are you from?_

—Del norte de Francia, pero actualmente no tengo domicilio fijo.

Que era francés se notaba en su acento nasal. Me reproché por preguntar cosas obvias.

—_How do you learned english?_

—Con mi familia viajábamos mucho y en reiteradas ocasiones estuvimos aquí, en Inglaterra. Y tú, ¿dónde aprendiste francés?

—_I don´t speak french._

—Entonces, ¿cómo comprendiste los versos que recité ayer?

No recordaba que el hubiese hablado en gabacho, pero de ser así, ¿cómo lo entendí? Incluso en ese momento sentía que no necesitaba hablarle para comprenderlo. Apenas lo conocía, y me estaba bañando con él. Seguramente me sonrojé, porque él sonrió.

—Tampoco lo entiendo, pero no me importa —me dijo entremezclando palabras francesas e inglesas.

Sin que yo hubiese hablado, François conocía mis pensamientos. Cuanto más lo pienso, más cuenta me doy de que mis hermanas de correrías lo eligieron para mí. ¿Por qué lo amé? ¿Me di cuenta siquiera de que lo amaba? No, no lo hice hasta que el dolor de mi cuerpo desapareció. Lo amaba porque compartíamos una adoración por el mundo que nos rodeaba, lo amaba porque yo no comprendía lo que sentía y me limitaba a seguir el camino que me dictaban mis caprichos y mi cuerpo, me dejaba llevar por el aura con la que François me envolvía. Lo lavé y nos retiramos a tomar el sol mientras éste y el viento secaban nuestras ropas. En silencio mirábamos el agua correr. Cuando volví mi mirada hacia mi acompañante, vi que me observaba con atención, como si quisiese atravesarme con la mirada. Me avergoncé y él lo supo inmediatamente, por lo que me tendió mi capa para taparme.

—Duerme un poco, _mon petit._

Vencido por un sopor que sólo un hada sabe inculcar, me dormí.

Al despertar, François estaba vestido ya, con sus pertenencias listas para seguir camino al pueblo. Pensé en guiarlo por un atajo a través de los árboles, pero me abstuve. Se acerco a mí y besándome en la frente formalizó aquello que nunca supimos que fuimos. Luego de vestirme caminamos hasta mi pueblo. Allí, François pidió cobijo en la iglesia. Tras indagar un poco y hablar con el cura, quien sabía francés por ser lengua descendiente del latín, decidieron que yo podía darle acogida en mi casa, pues "la Iglesia nos enseña a ayudar a los viajeros necesitados".

Dormimos en la misma cama y vivimos bajo el mismo techo el resto del otoño y los inicios del mes de diciembre, antes que sintiera en mis entrañas el calor de la sangre y el dolor de una penetración.

Me acompañaba al bosque todos los días. En las mañanas se levantaba primero y preparaba algo de comer con lo que teníamos, luego salíamos de casa temprano. Le enseñé las casas de las hadas y tras varios ruegos ellas accedieron a mostrarse ante una persona impura. Logré convencerlas diciéndoles que lo importante era su actuar, que era una buena persona a pesar de su concupiscencia. Sin embargo, sólo le hablaban usándome como mediador. A petición de ellas, tocaba su flauta. Me ayudaba en mi recolección y a cuidar el pequeño huerto que mantenía detrás de la casa que mis padres le legaron a mi hermana y ella, a mí. El invierno llegó y pensamos que sería peligroso que él se fuera, que lo mejor era esperar hasta la primavera.

El primer día que la nieve cubrió las casas, nos dirigimos a la taberna del pueblo a beber y así entrar en calor. Descubrí que no tengo buena resistencia al alcohol, pues para mi vergüenza François tuvo que cargarme hasta casa. Me depósito en la cama, me desvistió y me arropó.

Me besó en los labios. En mi estado de semiinconsciencia sentí como sus labios se desplazaban por mis mejillas a mi barbilla, a mi cuello; me destapó el torso, se acostó sobre mi cuerpo y me rodeó con sus brazos. Me besó con fiereza, luego con ternura. Humedeció mi pezón, contrastando la sensación cálida de su lengua con la del ambiente frío.

Al descubrir mi torso, cuando despegó un poco su cuerpo del mío para observarme mejor, el frío me devolvió al presente. La borrachera, leve, se disipó y no mentiré diciendo que fue el alcohol el que me empujó; fui yo quien, lejos de sentir vergüenza, estiré mis brazos para rodearle el cuello. Esa fue la primera noche de varias en las que, con el invierno encima, lo sentía junto a mí, cálido, presente, completo, acogedor; noches en las que nos dábamos calor mutuamente con nuestros cuerpos, nuestras bocas. Me apretaba contra su cuerpo y se movía levemente, sin que yo comprendiese sus intenciones. De haber sido así, mis amigas me habrían abandonado. Por el contrario, cuando visitaba las raíces en las que se ocultaban en invierno, se miraban entre sí y se reían de mi inocencia. Francis siempre fue amable conmigo, por esa razón es que nunca me forzó.

Los domingos yo asistía a misa. El me acompañaba, pero noté que no sentía tanto fervor como yo. Y eso que era francés.

El día en que atravesaron la puerta, era una mañana de domingo. La noche pasada nos dormimos abrazados el uno al otro luego de nuestros eternos mimos. Ambos dormitábamos y no sentimos como la puerta se abría. François me acariciaba la cintura y mi cabeza reposaba en el vello de su pecho. Con mis dedos jugaba enrollándolos en sus cabellos rubios, tirada sobre la cama estaba la cinta azul con la que los ataba. Su aroma me tranquilizaba, como si pudiese dormir acunado por sus brazos, cosa que ya había pasado, mientras que su calor -¡bendito calor!- me convertía en un gatito.

—_Je t' adore_ – le dije, en mi mal pronunciado francés.

Convivíamos prácticamente todo el día. Con la luz del mediodía, él me enseñaba las letras, de modo que aprendiese a escribir, o como mínimo, a leer. Tenía una paciencia extrema para enseñarme. Usando sus plumas y la tinta que traía consigo, mis torpes dedos para algo distinto que no fuese el arco, aprendieron letra a letra las palabras que el componía con una línea estilizada.

En una hoja escribió en manuscrita mi nombre, con aquella inclinación que le caracterizaba.

—Este eres tú —me dijo.

Sin embargo fue su nombre la primera palabra que escribí.

Antes que recorriesen en silencio nuestra casa, Francis me respondió que también me amaba.

Cuando toque su flauta por primera vez me dijo que parecía un fauno. No necesité que me enseñara las notas musicales. Nacían solas de mis manos y mis pulmones; no conocía los bemoles, sostenidos o escalas, pero mis dedos comprendían la acción de los agujeros del instrumento. Recuerdo que tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me alisó mis cejas gruesas, en un hábito que mantuvo hasta el final.

Continúo susurrándome que me amaba en su inglés afrancesado hasta que la puerta se abrió con fuerza. En la habitación entraron unos hombres del poblado, el cura de la iglesia y un niño de unos doce años. Agarrándome fuertemente del brazo me bajaron de la cama con brusquedad. A Francis lo cogieron del cabello y lo golpearon cuando intentó resistirse. Luego de que me arrojaran al piso la suela de un zapato me aplastó la espalda entre los omóplatos, presionándome y provocándome una apnea. No intenté incorporarme: la batalla estaba perdida. El cura puso su mano sobre el hombro del niño.

—Dios te agradece, hijo. Puedes retirarte.

Los hombres revisaron entre mis cosas y me arrojaron mis ropas para que me vistiese. Luego a François y a mi nos ataron las manos y nos sacaron de la casa. Nos encerraron en una misma habitación, oscura y pequeña. Cuando los pasos de los hombres se alejaron, el terror me invadió.

—Francis… ¡Francis!

—Arthur, _mon petit_. Tranquilo.

Sollozó. En la oscuridad, nos encontramos y escondí mi rostro en su pecho. Mis manos atadas a la espalda, las suyas al frente, no podíamos tomárnoslas. Intentó acallar sus sollozos para no asustarme, y aunque lo logró, lo noté triste, abatido.

—Francis, ¿qué nos harán?

—Tranquilo, todo estará bien.

—Mh, Mh, ¿qué nos harán?

—No pueden hacerte nada. Nunca pecaste conmigo.

—¿Pe-pecar?

—Nunca te hice mío. No pueden hacerte nada, tranquilo, _petit._

Apoyado en la pared, con sus manos atadas y los ojos vendados, Francis, mi eterno Francis, sintió como también me rompía. Agotado, sentí como con un beso triste se despedía.

François Bonnefoy es francés, y por esa razón su pena fue la expulsión de Inglaterra. En tres días debía desaparecer o lo echarían a los perros. Yo soy inglés, y por eso el castigo de la iglesia recayó en mí, mutando en mentira las palabras de Francis. Por más que él gritó y rogó, no le creyeron que yo no hubiese pecado. Los pocos minutos en que la puerta de nuestra prisión se abrió, la luz me permitió verlo, con los ojos vendados por la misma cinta del color azul de sus ojos con que se sujetaba el cabello. Azul sobre azul, pero este azul era ciego. Le quitaron la venda un instante luego de dictar sentencia. Nos miramos a los ojos y a mí me sacaron de la celda, mientras que a él lo encerraban nuevamente.

Me quitaron mi ropa y los zapatos. Me vistieron con ropa de penitente y me colocaron una capucha negra para tapar mi rostro. Caminamos a través de la nieve mientras las campanas de la iglesia repicaban llamando a la gente, como cada vez que se ahorcaba a un ladrón. Me hicieron subir a una tarima en la que rasgaron mi ropa. Mis pies estaban congelados por la caminata y mi cuerpo recibió el golpe del viento frío. Con la capucha aún tapándome la vista y las manos atadas, escuché como leían mis cargos y la sentencia a los concurrentes.

—¡Arthur Kirkland acusado de…!

Sentenciado a muerte. Intenté no imaginar la soga en mi cuello, la sensación de vacío bajo mi cuerpo. Me quitaron la capucha, pero no vi la horca. El público estaba compuesto únicamente por hombres, a causa de mi desnudez, que volvía el espectáculo vetado a las mujeres. Frente a mí, se veía la punta de una estaca.

Mi doble "n" parecía una "m". Francis trepando a un árbol para alcanzar un nido abandonado. Un anochecer de historias. En el momento en que en nuestra prisión nos dijeron "sentenciado a muerte", me imaginé la horca. Francis, en cambio, sabía el suplicio que me esperaba. Incluso después de que nos separaron continúo suplicando que me indultaran.

Mi orgullo me impedía gritar, el poco orgullo que me quedaba me impedía gritar. Mis pies los ataron firmemente con una cuerda, junto con un peso para que muriese más rápido, como símbolo de la piedad de la Iglesia. Sentado sobre la pica, soltaron el peso; mi orgullo me impedía gritar, pero instintivamente mi cuerpo se movió intentando escapar del dolor, sin detenerse a pensar que con cada movimiento más daño me hacía. El sujeto que me sostenía me soltó, provocando que mi peso sólo encontrase como punto de apoyo la estaca.

Desde su prisión, François me oyó gritar. Con redoblados bríos golpeó la puerta llamando y pidiendo compasión, pero nadie lo vigilaba; todos asistían al espectáculo. La viga se enterraba centímetro a centímetro en mi cuerpo, lentamente. El peso de mis pies y la cuerda que los rodeaba impedía la circulación de la sangre hacia ellos, mis manos frías seguían atadas a mi espalda, crispadas, enterrándose mis uñas en mis palmas. _Francis, I hate you. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you. This is your fault._

De un segundo a otro, descendí varios centímetros; dentro de mi cuerpo habían vencido la resistencia de un tejido. Francis, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? De seguro eres el diablo disfrazado. Mi vida estaba bien hasta que te conocí.

La sangre comenzó a bajar por mis piernas y por la estaca, como si se disputasen ambos caminos un tiempo récord desde mí hasta el suelo. Grité. Una bola de nieve atravesó el aire y se estrelló contra mi rostro. Varias le siguieron después. La nieve estaba fría, dura y cortante. Me dolía respirar el aire congelado, mis pulmones ardían y ya no sentía mis dedos. La sangre seguía corriendo por la estaca en su carrera hacia el suelo. Luego de avanzados unos centímetros, los poco más de dos metros que me separaban del suelo parecían un camino imposible. Francis, por tu culpa mis carnes se desgarran.

Sentía el calor de la sangre en mi interior. Una única piedra me alcanzó: lanzada con fuerza y certeza me abrió un tajo en la frente. Los niños se habían unido a sus mayores y siguiendo su ejemplo me arrojaron con sus pequeñas manos unas pelotitas de nieve que nunca me llegaron. Mi respiración dejaba una nube de vapor. Francis sentía mis gritos cada vez más roncos. Lloraba y golpeaba las paredes de la habitación oscura llamándome a gritos sin saber que mis pensamientos hacia él eran de odio. ¿De qué otra forma podía sentirme, si fue él el culpable de que mi vida estuviese llegando a su fin?

+'+'+'+'+

Llevaba varias horas sentado en la estaca y ésta había avanzado poco a poco a través de mí. La sangre que corría por mis piernas ganó la competencia; se dejaba caer gota a gota en una caída libre hasta la nieve. En algún momento mis cuerdas vocales colapsaron. La manada de bestias comenzó a dispersarse después de los primeros momentos de salvajismo, dejándome, además de la hemorragia interna, hematomas en todo mi cuerpo descubierto. La mitad de mi sangre estaba derramada. Y pensar que mi sueño era entregársela como nutriente a las plantas que poblaban mi bosque, mi mundo. Mi respiración continuaba. Junto con las bolas de nieve, alguien más creativo me arrojó pelotas de barro, cuyas manchas resaltaban sobre mi imposible-más-pálida piel.

Comenzó a nevar y los últimos seres que se hacían llamar personas se retiraron; con el invierno los días eran más cortos. Discutiendo debajo mío se decidió que mi cuerpo lo retirarían a la mañana siguiente. Escuché como el cura murmuraba. Por sus palabras parecía ser que la sangre oscura era de quienes se dirigen al infierno, y la clara de los que ganan el cielo.

Abrieron las puertas de su celda. Francis, arrojado en el piso, se apoyaba en la pared. Los ojos hinchados, los nudillos desollados. Se levantó rápidamente y se abalanzó sobre el capitán de guardia. Lo tumbaron y lo patearon. Protegiéndose el rostro y el vientre, recibió los golpes en su espalda y piernas. Lo dejaron tirado en el piso y se fueron, dejando la puerta abierta. Cuando François pudo levantarse y salir, se dirigió a la plaza. Creyéndome muerto, se acercó a mi blanco e inmóvil cuerpo.

Desató el peso que amarraba mis pies y dejó al descubierto las marcas dejadas por la soga, antes incrustada, en mi piel. Me besó los pies llorando, sorprendentemente todavía podía llorar. Libre del peso, sentí como la imparable penetración se ralentizaba, calmando mi dolor. Sentía la sangre y el golpeteo de mi corazón únicamente en mi cabeza, todavía sobreviviente, sin permitirme morir de una vez y acabar con el destino con el que me maldijo Francis. El sostuvo con sus manos cálidas mis pies congelados, pero la capacidad de sentir se perdió con el paso de las horas. Mis ojos todavía conservaban un brillo, empero no podía verlo pues mi cabeza no podía moverse. Lo escuché sollozar. Las calles desiertas, juntando un esfuerzo final suspiré en la que sería mi última queja. Francis lo percibió y me miró. La nieve me cubría los hombros, la cabeza. Mis labios morados, mis ojos abiertos, mostrando… vida… sí… vida. François se apuró en subir a la tarima, me sostuvo por las axilas y me levantó.

Por favor, ya me has hecho bastante daño como para aumentar mi dolor.

Con cuidado me alzó y me atrajo a su cuerpo cálido. A su aroma, a su calor.

—Arthur, Arthur —me llamaba.

En la estaca, mi sangre coagulada se adivinaba más oscura que la madera. Mi cuerpo era incapaz de retener la poca que le quedaba. Mientras manchaba su ropa, él me abrazaba fuertemente, susurrándome entre lágrimas.

Seguramente fue en ese momento en el que olvidé de golpe mi repentino odio hacia su persona y me di cuenta que lo amaba. "Francis, tranquilo, ya todo pasó" quise decirle, pero ya no tenía voz ni fuerzas para sonreír. Se escuchó un portazo y Francis, sobresaltado como un perro que teme le roben la comida, me levantó y me bajó de la plataforma. Envuelto en su chaqueta, me llevó hasta las afueras del pueblo y se guió a través de la oscuridad.

Atrás nuestro quedaba la estaca, nutrida de mi vida, alta, derecha. Callando nuestra huída a cambio del sacrificio dado.

Llegamos hasta la vivienda de mis amigas. El color de su luz, siempre amarilla o naranja por su constante felicidad, se torno celeste y morada a causa de la pena. Iluminándonos, se escuchaban sus voces de cristal en duelo. François me lavó la sangre y el barro con el mismo cuidado con que lo hizo aquel día en que me habló de mi hermana, que tan remoto me parecía. Se sentó a mi lado y me acercó a su cuerpo, abrazándome, dándome su calor. Las copas de los árboles mantenían ese sector del suelo libre de nieve, pero al mismo tiempo impedían el paso de la luz de luna.

Mis ojos veían los contornos borrosos, me costaba enfocar. Francis, como necesito tus ojos azules, tu cabello suave, tu aroma, el calor de tu abrazó. Francis lo peor ya pasó, no llores amor mío. Sonríe para mí. Hoy es domingo ¿lo recuerdas? Pensaba ir a misa, pero ahora quiero quedarme contigo. Hoy cocino yo, pero no te preocupes, seguiré tus recetas. En la noche podemos ir a beber algo. ¿Sabes? Buscan un buen cazador para mantener a los lobos alejados. Me manejo muy bien con el arco y pensaba ofrecerme. François, ya no tienes porque viajar, quédate conmigo para siempre. Francis, se que no te gusta este clima, ¿vayamos juntos a Francia? Tú recitas y yo toco la flauta. Francis, lo peor ya pasó, por favor no llores, _please don't cry, my dear. The worst has ended._

Mi cuerpo se fundirá con la tierra, mis hadas sabrán usar bien mis cabellos. Y si bien mi sangre ya no me pertenece, sospechó que esa es justamente la razón que mantuvo el brillo de mis ojos.

Mi boca se abrió levemente. Francis, con la vista perdida, no me vio. Sosteniendo mi cabeza, abrazando mi cuerpo, me susurraba repetidas veces: mon petit, mon petit, mon petit.

En manuscrita, dos colinas que acaban en un saco: "Bonnefoy".

No supe cuantas veces repitió esas palabras; fallecí antes que se detuviera.

Con las luces del alba, Francis se durmió. Las hadas, invocando sus conocimientos, recorrieron mi cuerpo, intentando aplacar el color de mis moretones. Un hechizo para que mi cuerpo se conservara. Un hechizo para velar. François me acompaño durante dos días enteros. Debía irse o él moriría también. Me recostó en el pasto y se fue sin besarme por última vez. Atrás quedaron olvidadas su flauta, sus poemas. Atrás quedó mi cadáver.

Adiós, Francis. Espero que encuentres la felicidad en esta vida. En la eternidad, aquí, te estaré esperando.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Traducciones**

Why do you know my name?: _¿Por qué sabes mi nombre?_

Where are you from?: _¿De dónde eres?_

How do you learned english?: _¿Cómo aprendiste inglés?_

I don´t speak french : _No hablo francés._

Mon petit: _Mi pequeño._

Je t' adore: _Te adoro/amo._

Please don't cry, my dear. The worst has ended:_Por favor no llores, querido. __Lo peor ha terminado._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

A aquellos que les molestó que no avisara la muerte de personaje, les debo una explicación. No creo que la emoción sea igual si sabes el final de la historia.

En cuanto a porque Arthur no murió antes de que llegara Francis, no me dí cuenta hasta que lo releí; de este modo, tuvo la oportunidad de perdonarlo.

PD: Como se los debo, les recomiendo "Dort, Dort, Mon Amour" y "Merienda", para que se alegren un poco. Están en mi perfil.


End file.
